


All Work & No Play

by waywardodysseys



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Sex, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: Pedro absorbs your words as he thinks of you being unspoiled, untouched. He’s going to enjoy marking your body with his mouth, hands. Enjoy knowing he’s the first to lay claim to your body.Seconds seem to tick by. Pedro’s taking his time to respond.You push himself off you, “look I’m going to go.”You rush towards the door but Pedro’s right behind you and places his hand on the door.“Don’t leave.” He whispers. His voice cracks with emotion. “Please don’t leave.”You face the door then let go of the handle. You turn and face him. His hand on the door makes it close behind you.He places a finger under your chin then brushes his thumb against your lips. “I want you to be positive about me being your first. . ."
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Kudos: 67





	All Work & No Play

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> *This fic was requested.*

You make it past security and run towards the gate.

“Last call for flight seven one three at gate twelve,” the flight attendant announces over the P.A. as you approach the gate.

You’re breathing hard as you hand your ticket to the attendant.

“Welcome aboard miss Y/L/N.” His voice clips as he scans your ticket.

“Thank you,” you heavily pant as you take back the ticket and begin walking down the gangway towards the plane headed for New York City.

A blonde flight attendant greets you at the door, “we are a full flight. Please find a seat where you can.”

You smile and hide your eyes as you turn and look down the length of the plane. It’s packed to the brim with people. Most of the empty seats were in the middle and you hated sitting in the middle. You preferred the window most of all, maybe the aisle if it was the only other option available.

You release a sigh as you make your way down the aisle. Thankful all you had on you was your phone and Kindle. You had checked in your bag before going through security. You were late and didn’t want to find a spot for it in one of the overhead bins.

You make it halfway down the aisle and realize you need to find a seat. You look to your right, noticing an already sleeping bulky man sitting next to the window and a woman sitting in the aisle seat engrossed in a book, not paying any attention to her surroundings. On your left are two men. One looking out the window, one looking at you.

His chestnut brown hair’s disheveled and his brown eyes crinkle behind the eyeglasses he wears.

You smile as you point towards the empty seat, “may I?”

He smiles and unbuckles his seat. Instead of moving to the aisle to let you in, he moves over and sits in the middle.

You hold in a laugh and smile wider as you sit, “I would’ve been fine in the middle.”

“It’s good,” his voice deep whispers.

As you buckle your seat belt, heat pumps through your body. His voice is vaguely familiar to you, his face not much. But deep down in your gut you know you’ve heard the voice before, but you can’t place it.

Minutes later the flight attendants are doing their safety demonstration and the pilot is greeting everyone with the usual preflight take off spiel. Your heart quickens inside of your chest as the plane makes its way from the gate towards the runway.

You sigh heavily as you rest your head back as the plane revs up and begins making its way down the runway. You notice the man beside you is gripping the arm rest. Your eyes travel up his arm and land on his face.

You take in the few salt hairs scattered along his brown fuzz. The crinkles around his eye, the slight curve in his fleshy nose. The mustache on his upper lip. 

From this angle a picture flashes in your head.

“Taking in the scenery?” His voice asks, breaking through the silence.

“Huh?” You turn your gaze forward. “Sure.”

“Figure out who I am?” He whispers in a lower tone of voice.

Your hands grasp your Kindle tightly. You didn’t know a voice could have this effect on you. 

Your body is screaming in agony, or is it pleasure? You’re unsure. You’ve never been claimed by a man before. You’ve gone as far as hot and heavy action with the handful of boyfriends you’ve had but they’ve never gotten the one thing you still hold on to.

You blame work, you always do.

The plane ascends into the air and your stomach does a flip-flop, hoping it’s the sudden velocity of getting into the air and not the man beside you.

Pedro grins as he takes you in. “Figure out your row mate yet?”

You swallow and shrug, “if I say yes will you drop the line of questioning?”

Pedro laughs, “my face isn’t familiar to you?”

“I work.” You reply.

“Where’s your home base?”

“Anywhere, everywhere.”

“I need more detail…,” Pedro tries to stretch it out. He needs to know your name.

“Y/N,” you remark.

Pedro holds out his hand, “I’m Pedro. Nice to meet you Y/N.”

You look at his outstretched hand. You reach out and take it. You shake it, feeling his brawny and sizable hand. His thumb strokes your skin lightly, sending a shiver down your spine. You withdraw your hand politely yet quickly.

A man has never made your body feel more on edge before. The man sitting next to you awakens a new feeling, a new sensation deep in the pit of your stomach. A sensation you’re starting to welcome more and more by the second.

“Finally know?” He teases.

You blush and smile, “when I was taking in your side profile a picture flashed through my head.”

“What picture?”

You laugh, “not saying.”

“Any other clues?”

“Your voice was familiar, but I couldn’t place it right away.”

“Ah, yes. The voice.”

“I’m not dragging it through the mud. It’s a,” you pause, egging him on, “nice voice.”

“Nice voice?” Pedro asks with a hand to his chest. He laughs.

You laugh in return, knowing for once this plane ride’s going to be one of the best of your life.

*

You stand at the luggage carousel, going through the missed calls and texts you had received while jetting to New York City, when a piece of paper is placed in front of your face.

You look up and into Pedro’s eyes. You grab the folded piece of paper.

“What’s this?”

“I’d like to know what picture flashed through your mind.”

You unfold the piece of paper, notice ten numbers and his name scribbled underneath it. “Pedro, I—”

“Don’t hesitate to call. I’ll be waiting,” Pedro smiles then walks away.

You watch him walk through a set of sliding doors and into the hustle and bustle of cars waiting to pick up people from the arrivals area outside.

You turn around to find your suitcase. The last one riding the metal merry-go-around as it makes it way towards the flapping plastic. You run over and grab it, getting it before the suitcase disappears again.

You think about the number as you take a taxi into the city. You bite your lip as you look between the numbers and your phone. Without hesitation you punch the numbers in and press the green button thus beginning your relationship with Pedro Pascal. 

*

One night later you are standing outside your hotel looking into Pedro’s eyes. He cups your cheek, strokes the skin softly.

“When will you be back?”

“I don’t know. I’m sent wherever I am needed.”

“All work and no play, huh?”

You reply in an airy laugh, “you could say so.”

Pedro grins, “I need more of you Y/N.”

“You have my number.”

He presses his forehead against yours, “I don’t think I can go for days or weeks without seeing you again. I know my job takes me all over, but yours…”

You shrug and smile, “can’t help I wanted to travel the world when I grew up.”

“You should stay here,” Pedro whispers as he traces his thumb across your lips, “with me.”

“Pedro, I—” you begin but you’re cutoff when Pedro sweeps his plush lips against yours. 

You had been kissed before, but this kiss was the kiss to out rule them all. This kiss you felt in your bones, all the way down to your toes. It was the one to make your heart skip a beat and lurch out from your chest.

Pedro’s lips move along yours softly and airy. He keeps one hand on your cheek as the other wraps around your waist, pulling you close. Both of you radiating with heat for one another as your arms loop around his neck and your fingers weave  
themselves through his hair.

You inwardly moan as your body floods with anticipation for what could occur if you were to take him up to your room, but you aren’t that person, you have never been intimate with a man. You’ve been around the bases but never hit a homerun. 

You pull away from Pedro. His eyes are sincere, gentle.

“Let me know when you return. I’ll be waiting.” Pedro whispers as he withdrawals his hand.

You nod, afraid to say anything.

You watch him retreat from where you stand. For the first time in your life you hate the career field you’ve chosen.

\-------

Over the next four to five months your relationship with Pedro becomes blissful and exhilarating, seeing each other when you fly to N.Y.C. for work. He always clears his schedule when he receives your call announcing when you’ll be in the city – no matter if it’s only 24 or 48 hours.

“Will you ever tell me what you do?” He had asked you one day when he was dropping you off at the airport.

“If I told you then I’d lose all my mystery,” you had said with a grin.

Pedro had raised a brow, “which reminds me…”

You had hummed and looked into his brown eyes. You always got lost in them. 

“I need to know what picture came to mind when you first saw me.”

Your body had flashed with heat. “You’re wearing a navy suit and shirt. Your look towards the camera is sultry, maybe a slight what the fuck do you want look,” you had placed your hand on top of the one he had on your cheek, “the main focus, I  
think are your hands, even though the look and your neck also show dominance in the picture.”

Pedro had brushed his lips against yours. He knew what picture you were talking about. An idea came to mind as he watched you walk through security. He had grinned remembering he still had said suit and the next time you were going to come in town he was going to surprise you.

*

Now you’re laid back against the couch as Pedro dips his head and nuzzles your neck. His mustache tickles your skin as heat pulsates throughout your body.

“Pedro,” you moan as your fingers weave through his hair.

“Y/N,” Pedro whispers back against your skin.

You inwardly moan as you feel his hand travel down your chest and stomach over the dress you are wearing. Your own hands roaming the material of the navy suit from the picture you told him about weeks ago.

When you had greeted Pedro at his door prior to dinner you were speechless as you took in the suit and he dragged you into his apartment as his mouth fused to yours. Your whole body had jumped into the hot flames of an ongoing fire and there was no chance of ever cooling down because you wanted to take the suit off him when the two of you returned to his apartment.

“Pedro,” you breathlessly pant out now, “there’s something I need to tell you before we go any further.”

Pedro raises his head and looks down at you, “what?”

Your heart quickens, your hands shake. You cannot lie to him. You don’t want to lie to him. He’s become your home, the place you want to land after a long journey.

You breathe in and out then look him dead in the eyes. “I’m a virgin. I’ve kissed before, done the heavy petting but, I, uh, I…I’ve never been intimate with a man.”

Pedro absorbs your words as he thinks of you being unspoiled, untouched. He’s going to enjoy marking your body with his mouth, hands. Enjoy knowing he’s the first to lay claim to your body.

Seconds seem to tick by. Pedro’s taking his time to respond.

You push himself off you, “look I’m going to go.”

You rush towards the door but Pedro’s right behind you and places his hand on the door.

“Don’t leave.” He whispers. His voice cracks with emotion. “Please don’t leave.”

You face the door then let go of the handle. You turn and face him. His hand on the door makes it close behind you.

He places a finger under your chin then brushes his thumb against your lips. “I want you to be positive about me being your first. I’ve never been a woman’s first.”

But he wants to be your first, needs to be your first. He’s wanted you since the day his eyes landed on you walking down the aisle on the plane. He wants no other man to claim you. He wants to put his mark upon you – heart, soul, and body.

You cup his cheek gently, “you are the one I want Pedro. I know within my heart you are the one for me. You’ve become my home.”  
“I’d love to be your first.”

You raise your eyebrows, “you aren’t angry? Turned off?”

Pedro sweeps a thumb across your lips, “I’m not angry, and I’m sure as hell not turned off. I want you. I need you. This gives our first time together more meaning,” he sighs lightly as he kisses you, “going to love being your first.”

Your body is burning, “at least tell me we don’t have to wait.”

Pedro smiles, “no. We don’t have to wait. If you’re ready, then you are ready. I don’t want to rush you.”

You move your hand through his hair, “I’m ready.”

Pedro holds out his hand, “come on.”

You take his hand and let him lead you down a hallway, towards his bedroom.

Pedro pulls you into his arms, holding you close as he brushes his mouth against yours. He cups your cheek, strokes your skin gently as his other hand travels down your back. 

Minutes later Pedro pulls faintly back. He runs his thumb over your swollen lips as he looks into your Y/E/C eyes. He sees the kindness in them, the eagerness. The desire for him.

“Y/N,” he whispers as he presses his forehead against yours.

You smile, “Pedro.”

You reach up and cup his cheek, feel the light fuzz against your palm. You want to feel it against your entire naked flesh. You reach back with your other hand to begin unzipping your dress, but Pedro stops you.

“Let me,” he whispers in a voice thick with lust.

Pedro pulls you up against him with a free hand as his other hand unzips your dress. He feels your hands traveling up his shirt. As he places one hand on your skin, as feels your fingers unbuttoning his shirt. His fingers dance against your warm  
delicate skin as you place your lips against the base of his neck.

Feeling Pedro’s fingers dance against your skin sends a shiver down your spine. You intake a quick breath and release an airy moan. He’s abiding his time with you and you don’t mind. You want to savor this night; you want to savor the sensations he’s giving you. You need to savor him.

Pedro inwardly moans as he hears your intake of breath and airy moan. He needs to take his time with you, yet he can’t wait till you are underneath him writhing with pleasure as he claims you.

Pedro moves his hands up your back. His fingers run along the zipper of your dress, teasing your skin lightly. He brings his hands up then begins pushing the fabric of your dress down your shoulders. He slowly exposes your skin to his eyes. His eyes sweep over your collarbone, chest, your breasts inside a black bra, your stomach. Once the material is at your hips, Pedro pushes the dress further down, making it fall to your feet. He inwardly moans and hardens as he takes you in again.

Yes, he thinks, I can’t wait till she’s under me.

You finish unbuttoning his shirt and run your hands over his stomach and up his chest. His skin is warm and soft. You smile as you hear him suck in a breath as your fingers drum lightly over his collarbone. You then push his shirt and jacket down off his shoulders. You move your hands up his naked arms and loop them around his neck.

You brush your mouth against his, “take me Pedro.”

Pedro captures your mouth with his as he cups your neck, pulling you close. His other hand is at your lower back as he moves you back towards the bed. 

You feel the mattress against the back of your legs. You pull Pedro down with you, keeping your mouths fused together as you lie back against the mattress. You open your legs and Pedro places himself between them as his hands travel over your body.

He reaches under you and unhooks your bra. You help him get rid of quickly by helping him toss it aside.

Pedro moves his mouth down your neck and over your chest. He kisses your skin softly as he makes his way through the valley between your breasts. He palms your breasts and runs his thumbs slowly over your nipples.

“Pedro,” you moan lowly as you arch your back.

He rubs them slowly in circles before he dips his head down and suckles one into his mouth. His tongue flicking across the bud teasingly. Pedro’s using his tongue against one nipple while he uses a thumb against the other one. 

“Fu—,” you aren’t even able to complete the word as his tongue sends pleasure throughout your entire body. You feel it deep in your bones and all the way down to your toes.

Your body is vibrating with gratification as Pedro brings it to new heights. You haven’t even experienced his tongue against your sensitive nub or his cock inside of you. You wonder what those experiences will bring as Pedro switches nipples.

You bite your lip and arch your back as your fingers weave through Pedro’s hair. 

“Pedro,” you whisper as pleasure floods your body. Your body is set ablaze with pleasure and heat.

Pedro removes his hand from your breast and moves it slowly over your stomach. He palms your core and finds you hot. He presses his hand against your panties.

“Yes!” You nearly shout at the top of your lungs.

You’re unsure of how long you can hold on. You need release, you need him.

“Pedro, please,” you pant as you feel his fingers tease your core over your panties.

Pedro removes his mouth from your breast then places kisses over your stomach delicately. His mustache and fuzzy hairs scrape against your skin giving you more sensations and pleasures through your body.

Pedro kneels between your open legs and hooks two fingers under your panties. He pulls them down your legs and tosses them aside. His cock hardens as his sweep over your naked body. He’ll never get enough of your naked body on display for him. Only him. 

You lean forward and reach for his pants, but Pedro stops by brushing his mouth against yours.

He pulls faintly away and presses his forehead against yours, “I want to pleasure you with my tongue first.”

You swallow as you look back into his eyes. You cup his cheek and nod slowly then lie back down. 

Pedro dips his head and brushes his mouth across your belly button then moves his head further down. His fingers tease your folds as he places light kisses against one inner thigh.

He hears your intake of breath and gasping moan as his fingers open your folds. His thumb grazes your clit softly as he places light kisses against your other inner thigh.

“Pedro,” you whisper, “please.”

Pedro dips his head down and runs his tongue up your folds. His tongue finds your clit and you are in heaven as Pedro swirls his tongue around your clit. 

Your body is consumed with rapture as your toes curl when you feel your orgasm rise inside of you at the sensation his tongue gives you against your sensitive nub. 

“Pedro,” you moan low in your throat as your mind screams fuck.

You had no idea how much satisfaction his tongue could give you on other parts of your body. Your mind races with thoughts about how his cock is going to feel inside of you. If his tongue was bringing this much pleasure to you, you wonder how much his cock would bring. 

You moan loudly as you reach down with one hand and run it through his already disheveled hair, while your other hand grasps the covers under your body.

Your body is on a high as your orgasm crashes inside of you. 

“Fu—mmm,” you gasp and moan in unison. Goosebumps cover your flesh as oxytocin floods your body.

Pedro teasingly laps at your clit as he feels your body tremble under his tongue. His cock is rock hard at knowing he’s given you your first orgasm with his tongue. He can’t wait to slide himself into your depths and feel your tightness around him. 

Pedro needs to claim you as he takes the one sacred thing you told him he could have.

“Pedro,” you moan as you feel him place airy kisses along your inner thighs then kisses up your stomach and through the valley of your breasts.

The hairs from his mustache sending your body into overdrive as waves of goosebumps continue to cover your body from the sensations his mouth is giving you. You don’t want this to ever end.

Pedro nips at your neck as he feels your hands travel up his arms and down his back.

You close your eyes as you feel Pedro’s weight on you. Your fingers weave themselves through his hair as your body hums while his mouth and mustache cause shivers to roll up and down your spine.

“I need you Pedro,” you pant breathlessly as you open your eyes and place a finger under his chin, bringing his face up so you may look at him.

Pedro looks down at you, brushes a finger along your jawline then up and down one cheek, “I need you too Y/N.”

You lean up and brush your mouth against his. You pull back and cup both of his cheeks, your thumbs stroke his skin, feeling the light fuzz. You know he is the one to take your innocence. You knew it the second he kissed you the night outside  
of your hotel. The kiss which out ruled all the others.

“I’m ready,” you whisper as you press your forehead against his.

“And I’m ready to claim you, take you,” Pedro whispers in return.

Pedro takes in this moment for a few minutes before he sits back and kneels between your open legs as you run your hands up and down his chest. Your eyes are on Pedro as he undoes his pants.

He pushes them down around his hips, revealing his cock to your eyes. His cock is hard and thick. You moan at the mere thought of his cock entering your slick canal and giving you more pleasure.

You sit up and lean forward. You wrap your hand around him and stroke it slowly.

Pedro hisses as he runs both of his hands through your hair.

You dip your head down and swirl your tongue around the tip.

“Y/N,” Pedro pants heavily.

You look up at him before running your tongue up and down the length of his cock.

You moan lowly as you run your hand up his stomach and chest as you swirl your tongue around the tip again. You keep a hand on his cock as you pull away. You reach up with your other hand and run a thumb over his lips then lean back. You let go of his cock, opening your legs further for him.

“Claim me Pedro,” you whisper as you run a hand down your naked body, “please take me.”

Pedro scrambles off the bed and removes his pants and underwear swiftly before climbing back onto the bed between your open legs. He strokes his cock against your folds, teasingly rubs your clit with the tip of his cock.

You arch your back and bite your lip as your hands grasp the bedding under your body.

Pedro slowly guides his cock into your slick canal, sinking into your pussy inch by inch. He feels the barrier and pushes through it.

You feel a nip of pain, but it subsides as Pedro’s cock fills you, stretching your slick walls with his hard, thick cock. Your hands grasp the bedding as Pedro settles between your legs feeling your tightness, warmth, and wetness envelop him.

Pedro moans lowly as he sinks his entire length into your depths. You’re tight, hot, wet. He wants to savor the feeling of you around him for the first time as well as him knowing you want to savor feeling him inside of you for the first time.

Your hands reach out and touch his skin. They run up his chest and stomach. Your body still on its high from the first orgasm Pedro gave you. Your body on overdrive with pleasure as you experience sex for the first time.

“Pedro, yes, please,” you half moan, half whisper.

Pedro doesn’t need another invitation to begin thrusting in and out of you slowly and teasingly, making sure he slides his entire cock in and out of you with each thrust. His orgasm rises inside of him as he relishes in claiming you as his.

Pedro leans down and brushes his lips lightly against yours as his thrusts become rapid. He moves his mouth down your neck, nipping at your skin. His teeth scrape your skin lightly. He’s marking you not only when he cums inside of you but also with his mouth.

He knows he is your home, and he knows you are his. He wouldn’t have it any other way. He’d go through hell to make sure you are his, and his alone.

You feel another orgasm rise inside of your body as your hands begin to move up and down Pedro’s back. You feel his teeth scrapping your skin, sending more pleasure through you. You know he’s claiming you, marking you. You need him to be  
more than a memory, more than just a snapshot of this moment. You need him to be a permanent fixture, stamped onto the roll of film to which you call your life.

“Pedro,” you gasp as you feel your orgasm cresting inside of you as you begin rolling your hips to meet his thrusts.

“Y/N,” Pedro moans as he thrusts into you once. His orgasm crashing through his body.

He thrusts into you again, making sure he empties himself inside of your depths.

Your own orgasm erupts inside of you. Your fingers digging into Pedro’s back as you feel him empty himself inside of your slick walls.

Pedro nips gently at your skin as he feels your pussy clench his cock tightly and your body tremble in his arms as your climax hits you.

You wrap your arms tightly around Pedro, holding onto him as you feel the aftershocks of your orgasm roll through you.

Pedro wraps his arms around you, holding you close. He captures your mouth with his, kissing you deeply and feverishly.

Never let go, you think as you return the kiss as deeply and feverishly as he is. Never. Let. Go.

Minutes tick by slowly as you and Pedro are fused together as one. Soaking in one other, never wanting to let the other go.

You pull away and place a hand on his chest. You look into his deep brown eyes. 

“Home,” you whisper.

Pedro presses his forehead to yours. 

“Home,” his voice is enriched with love because he’s found it with you too.


End file.
